The Little Hunter
by LittlestTrainWreck
Summary: [Inuvember OneShot] Young Inuyasha is learning to use his claws. Who better to practice on than his father? But his brother? Not so much. A little snapshot of what could have been if Inutaisho had lived.


Just a little thing based on an idea I had a while ago. I made a tumblr post about it a while ago, and people seemed to dig it, so I thought I'd write it out.

Happy Inuvember!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The beast had been stalking him since sunrise. Toga, General of the Dog Demons, glanced over his shoulder to find it lurking in the shadows behind him. The light laughter of the Hunter following its Prey reached his ears, but he did not turn around. Head held high in feigned ignorance of its presence, he continued on his way through the inner gardens of his castle, catching his stalker's reflection in the koi pond as he passed. In his head, he counted down.

3, 2, 1...

"Ha!" A squeaking voice shouted as a flash of crimson and white leapt from behind the bushes. Weak golden light trailed behind the striking claws as they swiped at the Yokai's kimono.

Toga went down with a great roar. "You have slain me, mighty demon!" He cried from the ground, rolling around in pain. "I am no match for your strength!"

Above him, his youngest son burst into laughter, puffing out his little chest in victory. The bright smile on his childish face was enough to break Toga's character for a moment, love and pride swelling in his chest. But, the moment Inuyasha looked back down at him, the act was on again. Making feigned choking noises, he continued on with his performance. "Tell... your mother... I love her." He rasped, reaching out to latch onto the boy's hakama. With a playful smirk, he pulled on the fabric and tugged him closer. The boy took it as an opportunity to continue his assault, launching himself on top of his father. Toga's booming laughter reverberated off the walls of the palace as he wrestled with his son, keeping in mind to be gentle and let him win. Even as a child, he wasn't as durable as the rest of the Dog Demons.

The racket they were making was sure to attract attention, and soon enough, a tall shadow fell over them and blocked out the sun. "Father, get up."

Toga reached up toward the figure. "Run, Sesshomaru! Lest you fall victim to this beast as well!"

Sesshomaru remained unmoved. "You are fine, he didn't even scratch you."

"Go on without me, my son!" He urged, laughing as Inuyasha tried again to swipe at him.

His eldest son rolled his eyes. "Father, you look like a fool."

Struck again by the powerful young warrior, Toga let his outstretched hand fall to the ground. "It's getting so dark..."

"Father, stop."

With his target successfully defeated, Inuyasha looked up at his brother with a predatory, front-tooth-missing, baby fanged grin. He leapt off his father and swiped his deadly claws at Sesshomaru, who looked down at him in mild annoyance. Inuyasha pouted when he had no effect, swiping at him again. Sesshomaru growled under his breath, sending his younger brother running behind their fallen father with his ears pressed against his skull.

Toga chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling from his chest as he remained on the ground. "You are far too serious for your own good, Sesshomaru. If you keep scowling like that, your face will get stuck like that forever."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"What's all the noise out here?"

Looking passed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's smile returned the instant he saw his mother entering the garden with the Lady of the Palace. "Look, Mother!" He cheered, scrambling toward her to tug on her robes. "I got him! I got Father!"

Izayoi laughed. "I see! I'm very proud of you, but your Father has some very important guests waiting for him, so I'll have to make him better." She smiled as she knelt down over her fallen love and kissed his forehead. In an instant, the Great and Powerful Demon was cured, rising to his feet to return the favour to Izayoi.

Inukimi watched the scene with the slightest quirk in her lips before turning to her son. "Sesshomaru, the visiting dignitaries would like to meet you as well. You will behave yourself." She ordered with a pointed look. Her son had a horrible habit of insulting their guests.

"Yes, Mother." Sesshomaru sighed, bowing to her and Izayoi before making his exit toward the other end of the garden without waiting for his father.

Toga watched his eldest son go and shook his head. In their own ways, both his sons were quite the handfuls to deal with. Feeling a light tugging on his hakama, he looked down at his son.

"Father? Can I go too?" Inuyasha asked.

He immediately shook his head. He was always careful to keep Inuyasha safe within the castle when other Yokai Nobilities were visiting. It was no secret to anyone who knew of him that he had a Hanyou son, and he never failed to defend him against those who spoke ill of him. He wouldn't deal with anyone who looked down on him, but taking the chance of bringing him out into the world of Yokai when he was so young wasn't a chance he was willing to take. Offering the boy a smile, he reached down a ruffled his hair. "Not until you're older, son."

Inuyasha's bottom lip jutted out in a firm pout as his father walked away with nothing but a wave over his shoulder, all signs of their previous battle somehow miraculously disappeared.

"Young man." Inukimi's voice cut straight through his disappointment, snapping his attention up to her sharp gaze. "Your claws will only suffice in attack. You need work on agility. Work on that while your father is away."

Smiling in determination, Inuyasha nodded, and had been about to run off when a pointed start from his mother, much like the one Inukimi gave Sesshomaru, stopped him in his tracks. He turned on his heel and bowed to her. "Yes, Lady Mother." He recited, waiting for the woman to nod before scampering off.

Next time, he'd have to get Sesshomaru too.


End file.
